Shun Hibiki
Shun Hibiki (駿 響') is one of the students of Akademi High.' About Shun is known for being the fastest student in school, winning almost every race, sometimes losing due to either injuries or just plain laziness. She's gained the nickname "Pastel Strawberry", or just "Strawberry", because of her hair.. She's a generic student, but like certain students, has a different route. She's also known for having a quite visible crush for Midori Gurin, which explains why she stays on the rooftop on the beginning of the day. She can sometimes be a little rude, sometimes almost hurting a student, but these are just anger issues she cannot help. Routine 7:00 AM Walk into school. She's the last student to come in, so it is easy to kill her without being noticed, unless School Atmosphere is low. 7:15 AM Go to the rooftop. She will sit near Midori Gurin. If next to her, you can hear her whispering about when Midori will notice her. 8:00 AM Go to class. She's on the same class as Yandere-Chan (2-1). 1:00 PM Go to the computer room. She's seen playing what seems to be a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog. When going to the computer room, she will carry some biscuits and will pause the game to eat them. At 1:09 PM, she will go to the bathroom. There you can drown her and only drown her, because she won't mind the lights turning off. However, you can still throw water at her and make her go to the bathroom. 1:30 PM Go back to class. 3:30 PM Goes to her locker. Stays there until 3:35 PM, in which she will then go to the rooftop again and stay near Midori. At 3:45 she will go back down and wait outside until the students leave school and follow Midori until the gate. At Friday, 7:15, she will go to the gym and listen to music while running. If you get near her, you can hear a remix of Green Hill Zone. This makes it easier to kidnap or murder her, since nobody will be around the gym. That, however, may change, because of the possibility of YandereDev adding teachers exclusive to the gym. Personality/reaction to murder As a hero, she will be shocked witnessing murder for the first time. Instead of calling a teacher or call the cops however, she will hide somewhere. She will run very fast, so it will be hard to catch up with her. The next day, she will stay near you (the player) when not in class. When witnessing murder, she will report you and you will get immediately arrested. To attack her, one must press a series of buttons, or else she will resist and report you. Trivia *She is a Libra, hence the reason she has the Hero persona. *Her favorite food is anything simple - milk, cookies/biscuits, bread, etc.... for the simple reason of "being healthy". However she does like non-healthy stuff, such as french fries. *She despises Senpai because she thinks he is "too boring". Many students think it's a dumb excuse, however. *She loves music and her favorite genres are heavy metal and techno. *Her name "Shun Hibiki" translates into "speed of sound", which references her love for music and her speed. *Her favorite video game series is Sonic the Hedgehog. It is rumored that she owns many products of him, which is false, because she only got a plushie. **Unironically though, Sonic is actually one of her least favorite characters. *If you become her best friend, when she witnesses murder for the first time she will think she is hallucinating. She will then bring medicine along with her biscuits. If she witnesses murder a second time however, she will notice that you are an actual serial killer and will report you to the cops. *When trying to take a panty shot, she will notice and push you away. With enough P.E skills however, you can take a picture without getting noticed. Her panties are white and has "Good job pervert ! ! !" written in red. *Although a bit "awesome", she asks dumb questions to the teacher, just like Midori. She is actually a good student. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Gaming Club